1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hardware for hanging items, and more particularly, to a panel hanger for removably installing wall paneling on a drywall sheet with substantially no resulting gap between the drywall sheet and the wall panel carried by the panel hanger.
2) Description of Related Art
Paneling is a popular wall covering because it is attractive and durable. However, it can be problematic to install because it must be properly aligned, the front surface must remain intact, it is heavy, and it is difficult to work with because panels can be large and cumbersome.
Installing paneling can also be problematic because there isn't hardware that facilitates flush hanging on a drywall sheet. For example, conventional wall hangers leave a gap between the panel and wall, which would be both unstable and unattractive. While a gap could be practically eliminated by directly adhering a panel to a wall using an adhesive, this is also undesirable because it does not accommodate panel movement due to expansion and contraction, and can ruin the panels if removal is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a panel hanger that is simple, strong, and precise, yet still allows for the movement of panels after installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel hanger that is easy and fast to install, inexpensive, and will hold approximately 50 lbs.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a panel hanger that is configured to securely hold the wall panel on a drywall sheet in removable manner.